This invention relates in general to chewing gum compositions, in particular to an improved chewing gum that has protein macrocolloids.
Chewing gum basically includes a neutral and essentially tasteless masticatory chewing gum base and one or more non-masticatory active ingredients mixed into the base. Active ingredients are ingredients such as sweeteners, flavoring agents, flavor enhancers and potentiators and food-grade acids that determine flavor and taste characteristics of the gum. Other active ingredients include medicinal or pharmaceutical agents, or breath-freshening ingredients that treat or reduce bad breath. In addition, the chewing gum may and usually does contain water-soluble and usually sweet non-masticatory bulking agents, coloring agents, and plasticizing agents, the latter improving the texture of the gum.
One of the most important characteristics of gum is its "mouth feel" or chewability. Some gums tend to have a plastic or waxy feel. This is particularly true of gums that contain relatively high fat levels. High fat levels are particularly found in the so-called "low-tack" gums--gums that have low adhesion to dental work and the like. The high fat levels can also impart an underlying rancidity note to the gum. Low caloric content is another characteristic sought after in some gums.
In sugared gums, a problem is that the gum tends to harden with age. This is partly due to the crystallization of the corn syrup as it loses is water content.